


Staying Close to You

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd only taken the job to get close to the host. He had never expected to do much than watch from afar, but when opportunities came that could change it all... Well only a fool would turn them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hyde's birthday.

Hyde had been looking forward to his birthday for weeks. The day his favourite host had agreed to take him out for dinner. It wasn't a date, but it was time alone with him at least. He'd be foolish to believe that the host would be interested in him, he'd seen the way girls flung themselves at him and heard the host complain about it to his friends. Gackt didn't even know that he liked him, as far as he was concerned Hyde was just the bartender in the club. The man who provided him with the drinks that he sold at crazy prices to desperate women. All for a moment of his attention.   
He was no better than the girls off course. He had only taken this job to be closer to Gackt, desperate for his own moments alone to talk to him. But they were few and far between and usually happened in the early hours of the morning, after the club had closed and they were tidying up before going home themselves. Every second of conversation was precious to Hyde, and unlike the girls he knew Gackt wasn't just talking to him to be polite. He wasn't a paying customer, just a co-worker who Gackt seemed to enjoy talking to.  
Over the months he had worked here he had grown to understand Gackt as a man. It was no longer just the pretty face, and beautiful singing voice, that attracted him. Everything about the man was radiant in Hyde's eyes, and he was proud at least to be able to say Gackt was his friend. He wanted more, but sometimes in life you just had to settle for what you could get.   
Still, that didn't mean he didn't want to impress Gackt, so he took his time choosing the right outfit and styling his hair until he got just the right look. Handsome, in a casual way that made it look like it had been no effort at all. 

It was cold this time of year and Hyde was freezing outside the restaurant as he waited for Gackt to arrive. He prayed he wasn't late, or should he just go inside and wait at the bar? It was warm there, before he made the decision he saw Gackt appearing from around the corner and he smiled relieved.   
“You could have waited inside.” Gackt scolded him and he blushed. Perhaps he should have, but it wasn't like he had been waiting long.  
“I've only just got here.” he lied. Five minutes was the same as just now, right? “Besides, I'm used to the cold.”  
“Oh that's right, I forgot you went snowboarding.” Gackt remembered. “This Arctic weather probably suits you perfectly.”   
“Maybe if I was a polar bear.” Hyde complained.   
“You'd be a cute polar bear.” Gackt decided. “I can picture it now, those white ears would be adorable on you. So fluffy I would just hug you all day.”   
“Maybe I am a polar bear?” Hyde tried. He was joking off course, he didn't expect Gackt to actually hug him, which was why it was a shock when he did. His tall, warm body pressing against him, so warm compared to the freezing air. He smelt of some kind of perfume, strong but nice, a smell Hyde was more than familiar with.   
“Your fur is so soft.” Gackt commented, resting his face against Hyde's dark hair and breathing in the scent of his shampoo. He didn't want to let Hyde go, even though people were staring at them.   
“We're causing a scene.” Hyde warned, wanting to pull away but ending up resting his face against Gackt's chest instead.   
“Let them stare. They've never seen such beautiful men together before.” Gackt said, his voice tinted with pride. Hyde wondered if he was some kind of conquest for Gackt, to be seen out together like this. No, that was stupid, Gackt liked girls. At least he had always assumed he did. Was Gackt in fact gay? It would explain why he never showed any true interests in any of the clubs clients.   
“Gackt, please don't be offended but, is this a date?” Hyde asked.   
“Is that a problem?” Gackt asked, “I thought you were into men?”  
“How did, never mind. No it's not a problem.” Hyde replied with a smile. Gackt knew he was gay? Gackt knew he was gay and had invited him out on a date. That meant Gackt was interested in him. This was no innocent hug, but Hyde never had wanted it to be.   
“Good.” Gackt declared. “I like you Hyde, your beautiful and funny and there's just this energy about you that attracts everyone to you. Your the kind of man who would be popular in any situation, really all I don't get is why you're not a host yourself. You'd be top of the board every single week.”  
“I'm too shy for that.” Hyde complained, blushing at the compliments. “Besides, while we're being honest, I only took the job to watch you.”   
“Did you now?” Gackt asked, he sounded surprised and had pulled away to stare at Hyde, seeing him in a new light perhaps. He seemed delighted by the confession, but then for an egomaniac like him it would be exactly what he wanted to hear. “Let's go eat, even a polar bear needs food.”  
“I can't argue with that.” Hyde said as he followed Gackt into the restaurant. 

The meal had been good, the company even more so, especially as Gackt had gone into full host mode while they ate. He had never laughed so much, or been so drunk. He swayed as he got up from the table, but Gackt was there to support him, and accuse him of being a light weight.   
“We had two bottles of wine!” Hyde protested after the teasing felt to have become a bit to much.   
“Question is, is that enough to make you come home with me?” Gackt asked. His question impossible to tell apart from the mockery. Was this a genuine invite? Hyde hoped it was.  
“Sure it is.” Hyde agreed, and so he found himself in a car heading across town to Gackt's home. He couldn't quite believe this was happening, this wasn't like him at all. Only he had wanted Gackt so bad he couldn't afford to turn down this opportunity. Even if it was the wine talking. If this was his only chance, he'd be a fool not to take it. It was his birthday, surely on his birthday it was fine to just do whatever he felt like?   
“What are you thinking about? You've gone quiet?” Gackt worried.  
“How much I want to be with you.” Hyde confessed, blushing as he replied. That had been the wine talking, no way would he normally be so forward. Gackt had left him in a giddy mood, he should know better than to take anything he said seriously. Problem was, Gackt did believe his confessions as easily as he would have if they'd both been sober.   
“I see.” Gackt answered, turning his car off the road and parking in a lay-by out of sight of the main road. Nobody else was here, they were alone. Just the two of them, horny and drunk together. This really did feel like being a teenager again. Especially when Gackt kissed him and his body demanded he jumped him right there. He held back, he was an adult after all, but allowed the kiss to sweep him away on a tide of emotions.   
Gackt however had nothing resembling self control when he was with Hyde. He had been flirting with him for weeks, originally at the urging of his clients, but soon because he wanted too. Hyde however had been so clueless, it had been a shock to hear Hyde had a crush on him. A crush so strong he had taken a job he was clearly over qualified for, just to be near him. He loved Hyde for his devotion, but hated him for the shyness that had kept them apart!   
No longer, determined to give Hyde pleasure he slid his hand into the others trousers. As soon as he located the others aroused length, so warm and hard beneath his fingers, he began to stroke. Never once breaking the kiss, except to breathe. He could feel Hyde moaning against their lips, the sounds lost but not unnoticed. The smaller man was a good kisser, he'd give him that, confident but gentle, the essence of his personality that made him so cool, even with his shyness, blending into the way he moved his lips. Being with Hyde was just like he had imagined, and then so much more.   
“I can tell a lot about a person from a kiss.” Gackt informed him, watching with eager eyes as Hyde experienced that ultimate pleasure, when you were so close to orgasm but not quite there yet. “I can tell that your compassionate and fierce, that your the kind of man who would lay down his life for a loved one, and you won't even consider being shy when my cock is buried deep inside that pretty ass.”  
“Gackt!” Hyde moaned, coming to the images Gackt had just painted in his mind. It wasn't fair, why did Gackt have so much control over his emotions? He'd be a mess in bed with him, pure passion and desire, his self control shot to pieces before this sex god. How could a hand-job feel so amazing?   
“Crying out just like that.” Gackt informed him, the cocky smirk not leaving his lips once as he started the car back up and drove Hyde the rest of the way to his home. 

Gackt's home was a luxurious basement apartment that spoke of money far more than a host would normally earn. Hyde wanted to question him, but decided against it. He didn't want to know where the money came from, perhaps he had a rich family? Or was house sitting for a rich friend or relative.   
“It's traditional for a guest to give his host a present.” Gackt informed him the second Hyde crossed the threshold.  
“It's traditional for a friend to buy a man a birthday present.” Hyde said straight back.  
“I did, the meal.” Gackt reminded him. “But where's my present?”  
“Oh,” Hyde said, blushing as he realised what Gackt was talking about. “Maybe you'll find it in your bedroom.”  
“Seems likely.” Gackt agreed, waiting for Hyde to finish removing his shoes before leading him down a set of stairs and into his bedroom. Off course his bed was soft and luxurious, but Hyde would have laid down on a plank of wood by this point. He was horny as hell, and his lower half sticky with his own cum. He needed to remove his clothes, so without even waiting for Gackt he stripped naked and went to lay on the bed, his legs parted and eager for whatever Gackt wanted to do between them.   
A smile played on Gackt's lips as he revealed his own body, slowly undressing loving his one man audience. He was a performer by nature, as well as a flirt, and what was better than sex to show off both talents?   
As the final piece of cloth fell to the floor, Gackt crawled onto the bed and ran his tongue over Hyde's aroused length. He tasted salty from his previous ejaculation, but Gackt didn't mind, in fact he quite liked the taste. His talented tongue ran up the length a second time, before he turned his attention higher and wrapped his lips around one of Hyde's nipples. Every part of him seemed to be hard and aroused right now, just like Gackt loved his partners. There was nothing worse than not being sure if the person sharing your bed was into it or not. It meant you had failed at being sexually attractive, at least in his opinion.   
“You think you can handle me?” Gackt teased, surprised when Hyde moved suddenly, pinning Gackt beneath him.  
“I don't know, can you handle me?” Hyde demanded. He'd spotted a bottle of lube and a condom on the side earlier, Gackt had so clearly arranged for this to happen, and he picked them both up, sheaving his length and pouring vast amounts of lube over Gackt's arousal.   
“You going for it?” Gackt teased. He hadn't expected this, not that he was complaining. Hyde's only response to the taunt was to lower himself down onto Gackt, picking up a frantic pace straight away. Nobody would suspect this about him, but he could be aggressive in the bedroom and could handle more than a little pain. When it came to sex, pain and pleasure were very familiar sensations to him. However what he hadn't counted on was Gackt's own dominant nature or his strength. He was soon pinned beneath his crush, hands above his head held down by his frantic partner.   
“You can't always lead!” Hyde complained, a kiss from Gackt answering that he could. Faking his acceptance he lay back, waiting for the moment to strike. It came quickly, his partner getting way to cocky, and he still had Gackt pinned between his thighs again. The pleasure was building within him now and he began to stoke his own length, desperate for that much needed release. It came quickly after that, but only because Gackt had orgasmed himself and he fell back with a contented moan. This had been the best birthday ever. How often did you get the opportunity to sleep with your perfect man?  
With a wicked grin, Gackt forced his weight over Hyde and gave him a wink. Hyde's birthday was far from over, and this time he wasn't going to let his partner have any power at all. He was selfish and sadistic at times, but from the look of anticipation in Hyde's eyes he knew the bar tender loved it.


End file.
